The Percect Family
by Fate12343
Summary: I'm Alice. A young girl who craves for a perfect family and less nightmares. Father always says that we need to make the perfect family... So I bring them home, to have a family, to be our family, to be with us... Forever.
1. Nightmares

_Another whip lash to my body as I screamed in pain. The chains that were holding me rattled as I clentched my entire body at the impact. Letting my body go limp again, I began to catch my breath, still dangling off the floor. I looked at the man who had stuck me. My blonde bangs hung over my eyes, but I could still see him._

 _"I don't understand... I told you already... Bring me another child!" He screamed, as his whip rose behind him. I braced for impact again._

* * *

I gasped and sat up so fast I got instantly dizzy. I looked at my hands, placing one on my head. I was sweating, but it was so cold. I flopped back down in my bed, surrounded by my blankets. I was safe.

"Alice?" I heard a male voice ask. I looked to my side, smiling at the small fox child. He had red messy hair, brown shorts, and a white top. He had fox ears, a fox tail, an eye patch, and one golden eye. "Did you have another nightmare?"

"It's nothing Foxy." I sat up in my bed again, this time looking down at my hands. "It's nothing..." I repeated the words, unsure.

"It doesn't seem like nothing." He said, his ears folding slightly. I giggled as I pet his head. He began to blush.

"I'm okay. Really."

There was a knock on my door.

"Alice! It's time for breakfast!" A female voice called through the door.

"Coming, Chica!" I smiled. "Foxy, hurry. Go back to your room. She's gonna be so mad!" I harshly whispered.

I watched Foxy scurry through the vent back to his room as I put my slippers on. When I was sure he was gone, I walked over to my diary, and added another 'check' to the nightmares section.

I then walked over to my closet, and put on my outfit of the day. A light purple dress with a floral design. I put my blonde hair into my half-up twin tails, and put in my purple bows. I then made my way to the dining area.

"Good morning, Miss Alice." Chica smiled at me, holding an empty silver tray in her hands. "How was your sleep last night?"

"It was okay." I said, as I sat in the chair she had pulled out for me.

At the table, Foxy was already sitting down, and so was Bonnie, another boy we had living with us. Bonnie had purple bunny ears, and a purple bunny tail. He had these red eyes that held so much wonder, but Bonnie never talked much.

"How did you sleep?" I asked Bonnie.

"Good." Was all he said, looking at his placemat.

I watched as my Father walked into the room. He wore a purple shirt, purple pants, and had purple hair. "Good morning, Master Vincent." Chica said.

"Chica." He said, not sitting at the table, but instead, handing her pages. "This is work for Foxy to do today. All of his training is in here. He is to focus on his speed and accuracy in target practice today." This is how it normally went. He never joined us much for breakfast anymore. "Bonnie is to focus on his music. Please make sure he also studies the materials listed here." Chica nodded in understanding as Father took a long drink of coffee before continuing. "Alice is to read chapters 3, 4 and 5 of her current studies. That is all."

He turned to walk away and then stopped, facing back at us. His eyes were a bright purple once upon a time. Now, they were nearly black from stress. "Alice."

"Yes, Father?" I asked.

"I wish to see you right after breakfast. I understand you are having nightmares again?" He asked the question as if he cared, yet there was no hint of sympothy in his voice.

"Yes, Father." Was all I replied.

"Hmph..." He walked away.

Bonnie looked over at me. "More nightmares?"

"Yeah. I can't understand why." I replied, as Chica went to get our breakfast.

It was quiet while we ate. Parts of the nightmares kept flashing in my head.

 _"I only ever ask you for one thing Alice!" Father yelled at me, his body glowing slightly purple as he raised his voice. "If you don't bring me these children... How am I suppose to have the family we always wanted?!"_

 _I took a step back, but it was too late, I had already been struck with the whip. Then again, and again, and again... I could see the blood on my arms from being stuck so hard when he was finished. I pushed myself up off the floor, and looked around at the office._

 _He pulled my hair as he dragged me towards door to the next room. The room with the chains..._

"..lice"! I snapped back to reality.

"Huh?" I asked, noticing I was crying. I quickly wiped my face. "I'm full." I pushed my plate away and ran towards Father's office.

"Alice!" I heard Chica faintly call behind me, but it was too late.


	2. Medicine

I stood outside of my fathers door, afraid of what might happen if I stepped inside. The nightmares seemed so real, almost as if they were flashbacks. I shook my head at the thought. Flashbacks usually happened to people with truama. I didn't have any traumatic events. Well, besides losing Mother to an illness years ago. I was very young at that time. We were happier back in those days. Father was happier...

"Alice?" I looked up in shock.

"O-Oh! Father! I'm sorry I was-" He cut me off.

"Lost in thought, I know." He knelt down to my level. "Were you thinking of your Mother?" He asked me. I nodded. "I miss her too, sweetheart." He said, bringing me into his office. The door closed, making a 'click' noise, signaling it was locked. This was it, this was where the nightmares took place.

His office looked like a typical doctors office. There was a long medical chair, with arm restraints, leg restraints, and even a waist restraint. I've only ever seen him use it on me once, and that was when I was coming too during my treatment. I always got put to sleep for my treatments. I never dream. I never have nightmares. I'm not even sure I'm alive during that time.

He picked me up and put my on the chair. "You know, once you turn 10, I'm not going to pick you up anymore." He smiled lightly at me. That was the only time he ever really smiled, was when he was in here, giving me treatments. Maybe it was his way of calming me down, but his sudden empathy only made me question him further.

"Once I'm 10, maybe I won't have nightmares anymore." I said, as he handed me the white dress. This white dress I always wore during my treatments. Father told me it was because white was a healing colour, whatever that means. I didn't care. I just wanted the nighmares to end. He pulled the green curtain around the medical bed shut. I took that time to change, throwing my purple dress into the hamper next to the bed. I then laid back on the medical bed, taking a deep breath in. I held it for a few seconds before letting it out.

I looked up at the claw. We called it the 'S.C.O.U.P', but I still had no idea what all those letters stood for. Father always said it was for his private work, so I never questioned him further.

"Are you ready?" He asked from behind the curtain.

"Yes." I replied. He opened the curtain and walked over, holding the bag of liquid in his hands. He placed the bag on one of the hooks on bed. He then began to prep the needle that would allow me to fall asleep. Placing it in my arm, I flinched. "I'm sorry." He said.

"No it's okay..." I replied.

"Alright. This should hold off the nightmares for at least two weeks. Then we can do another treatment if we need to." He explained. I watched at the liquid dripped from the bag into the tube that ran into my arm. He pushed a button on the side of the bed, making the cold metal warm. "Close your eyes Alice." I did what he asked me to do. "It'll all be over soon."

? P.O.V

It felt so short, then again, it always did. When I woke up, I wasn't in the office anymore, but instead I was in my bedroom. I looked to the left, and then to the right, not exactly knowing what to do. There was a knock on my door. "Alice, it's me, may I come in?"

"Alice?" I felt myself question out loud. "I'm already back to being Alice?" I whispered the rest of it. "If I'm Alice, that means..."

Another knock. "Alice?"

"Oh, yes, come in!"

I watched as a blonde haired maid opened the door. Chica... She looked better than the last time I saw her. When I first brought her here, she was so skinny, and so tiny, it was almost impossible to believe she was still alive. She was so young at the time.

"How was your visit with your Father? You've been asleep for a day now." She came over and opened the curtains.

"A day?" I asked out loud.

"Well yes, that's normal, isn't it?" She replied, confused by my sudden response.

"Yeah..." I looked down at the blanket I was sitting under.

"Your Father has requested to see you this morning. Would you like to eat before or after you see him?" She asked, as she walked back towards the door.

"After." I replied.

"Understood. I'll prepare breakfast once you have returned." She bowed and took her leave.

I ripped the blanket off of Alice's body, walking it over to the mirror. I looked into it, glaring at the small fragile figure I was trapped inside. "Why does he do this to you, Alice?" I asked the reflection. "Father wasn't like this before..." I pulled off the shirt that Alice had been wearing, glaring at her chest. It was bruised, which was obvious, but in the middle, I could see the hint of the glowing remnant through her skin. I could see my glowing remnant through her skin.


	3. Elizabeth

I stormed into Father's office. I didn't knock, I didn't call out, I didn't care. I slammed the door shut, glaring at him. "You have some nerve." Was all I said.

"I have nerve?" He asked. "Mind who you're speaking to, Elizabeth." I glared at the mention of the name. "I have to ask you to do something for me."

"You know I won't, Vincent." I said his name harshly, as if it were poison on my tounge. "I see you've had your way with Chica too."

"It's Father, _Alice_." He smirked, knowing he was toying with me. "Ah yes, Alice... Alice respects me." He started to walk towards the 'S.C.O.U.P', and I glared. The S.C.O.U.P had a capture cabinet, where it stored the spirits it had 'scooped' out. It was used to remove the souls from things, so they could be placed into another form. In this case, I had been removed from my body long ago, forced into the capture cabinet, and waited once again for a release. I had been released 5 times before now, over the course of 5 years.

Once was to capture Chica, who I lured to our old home. At that time, I had a different form, and older woman. Vincent brainwashed her from a young age, made her a maid, and made her do all of his bidding. The second time, was to capture Foxy, who I lured away from school, using the form of Alice. Alice and Foxy were only 5 at the time. After that, I was always in Alice's form. Once at age 6, and one at age 7. Both times, I failed to bring home a child. I had been out for so long during those times... Days, weeks, months... Each time I failed, I would be beat, whipped, told to do better. Eventually, Vincent returned me and waited a year to release me. I brought home Bonnie after that. After we captured Bonnie, we moved into a weird mansion underground.

I watched as the light purple remnant inside of the glass casing. "We both know they're not nightmares, Father." I said, suddenly feeling sad. "She will still have the memories, no matter what you do."

"Shut Up!" Vincent yelled at me. I sighed as I looked at her remnant. The light purple orb wanted to be set free, wanted a body, something more than the glass casing it was in.

I bit my lip and looked over at him. "What do you need... Father...?" He smirked at my question.

I walked out of his office and into the main dinning area. "Welcome back, Miss Alice." Chica smiled. "I have prepared your breakfast."

"Thank you, Chica." I said, sitting at the table. I couldn't help but think about all of the things Vincent had said to me. It rattled my brain that a man could be that vile. A man I used to love... A man I once trusted with my life. Though it wasn't his fault I died, it was his choice to scoop me from my body.

 _Vincent opened the curtains in the back of his office, revealing the bodies of the children he had 'collected'. I wanted to throw up, I wanted to cry, scream, do anything! Yet, I found myself unable to move... My eyes rested on a red-haired girl. She was preserved in a large test tube, her body standing almost straight, her hair slightly past her shoulders. I went to scream, but Vincent covered my mouth with his hand._

 _"I couldn't let you go... Elizabeth." His hand tightened, making me flinch in slight pain. "I knew... I knew you could have any other body, but I always hoped I could fix this one, so you could have your body back."_

 _The body was lifeless. It was dead, I was dead! "T...That's..."_

 _"That's you, Elizabeth..."_

I sighed, as I stirred the oatmeal in my bowl.

"I'm sorry, is it not warm enough?" Chica asked.

"It's perfect, Chica." I smiled at her. "I'm just deep in thought."

"Is everything okay, Mistress?" She asked, concerned.

"You know... You care for me more than Vi-" I caught myself in time. "Father does for me..."

"Oh, I'm sure that's not true." She smiled at me, lovingly, just like mother used too.

"But... You always need to cook, clean, do all the chores..!" I took another bite of my oatmeal. "It's not fair!"

"Don't eat with your mouth open, Alice." She laughed a little, wiping my face. "You're making a mess."

After breakfast, I decided I might as well go back to Alice's room and see what she had been studying lately. Browsing the books, I noticed he seemed to be getting her to learn a few things on the human body, what it needs to survive, how to get stronger, the advantages of a healthy diet, things like that. "What the hell?" I asked, as I flipped through the notes.

A well balanced diet has the food groups into their own sections, usually set into portions. Make sure you eat the right ammount before your training.

"Training..?" I asked out loud, confused. I looked around the room, bus saw no hint of any weapons for training, let alone any clothes that would symbolize she had been training in some sort of physical section.

I heard a knock on the door. "Alice! It's me! Can I come in?"

"Foxy...?" I whispered, closing the books. "Come in!" I called.

I watched as he peered through the crack in the door with his one golden eye. "Alice! Come on, you're taking a long time today! Are you still sleepy from your treatment?" He smiled as he walked in, Bonnie following closely behind him. "You're not even dressed yet! That's not like you. It's already 10am!" He started to pout.

"Okay, okay!" I said, forcing a smile. "I'll get dressed, and then I'll meet you!" He nodded and went to run off. "Uh... Wait!" He stopped at looked at me. "Where are we meeting again?"

"The usual place, what's wrong with you?" He looked confused.

"Maybe the treatment just hit me too hard, I dunno..." I lied.

"Maybe we shouldn't train today then. If your memory isn't working right, maybe we should just relax and study instead. Is that okay Bonnie?" He looked at the boy with the bunny ears.

"I don't really care, to be honest." Bonnie replied.

"Alright! Then, it's settled!" Foxy grinned widely at me. "I'll meet you in the library!" Foxy ran away, and Bonnie walked after him. I closed the bedroom door and sighed.

I walked over to her closet, noticing that she mostly had dresses. I wasn't in the mood, so I looked for while, trying to find something that I could wear that would be comfortable enough. I pulled out a long sleeved black and purple shirt, with a cat on the front, some short shorts,and some thigh high black and purple stripping socks. I smiled and put her hair up in a messy ponytail. Everything felt right in the world for a little bit...


	4. The Library

I walked into the library, carrying my books and notebooks in my arms. I looked around, in awe of all the books that were on the shelves. It was huge! Foxy waved from the middle of the library. "Alice! Over here!"

"Okay!" I called back, running to him.

"You look super cute!" Foxy smiled, his little fox tail wagging. I laughed a little. "Isn't she cute Bonnie?"

Bonnie wore a black sweater, and had the hood on his head, covering his bunny ears. "Mhm..." He said.

"I match your ears and tail!" I smiled even more, trying to say something Alice would said.

Bonnie blushed and his his face in his arms, making Foxy laugh. I giggled a bit too at his reaction. She was so lucky to be friends with them, despite the horrible things that had happened.

"What are we studying?" I asked, half to get a clue as to what was going on.

"Well... I'm gonna study my martial arts books." Foxy said, looking down at his book. "What about you Bonnie?" No answer came from Bonnie. "Bonnie...?"

"If I tell you something, you gotta keep it a secret, okay?" He said. Now I was worried. Did they tell secrets usually? I had met Foxy, but Bonnie was someone new to me.

"What is it?" Foxy got super quiet and leaned over the table. I leaned in too.

"I found some more of those newspaper clippings, about that man who killed all those kids." He whispered harshly.

I felt my stomach flip inside of me. They must have been talking about Vincent, about my father. "What did you find out?" I asked.

"Well, it says here, that he started off outside of local pizza chains, murdering kids, stealing them, wanting to hide their bodies inside robotic suits, and really messed up things like that." Bonnie said, shivering. "How messed up is that?"

"Pretty messed up." Foxy replied. "But, didn't Father say we weren't suppose to read these?"

So they called him Father too... Just like Alice did. Did they not know that he wasn't their real Father? "Who cares what he says?" I asked. Foxy nodded in agreement.

"Alice, your Father's favourite, why don't you see if we can go to the local library?" Bonnie asked.

"No, I can't..." I said, looking down.

"Alice, come on!" Foxy said, making me look at him again. I blushed, looking into his golden eyes. I had killed this boy... And now I had to look at him, try to help him, yet still keep so many secrets from him. "You can say it's just for studying."

"What's just for studying?"

Foxy instantly let my face go as the male voice boomed in the room. "Oh, uh..." Bonnie started. I looked at him, but he had already put away his papers. He must've heard him coming from a long ways away.

"Foxy, care to explain?" Vincent asked.

"Well... We were wondering..." He grabbed his tail in a fit of nerves.

"We want to go outside, Father." I said, looking at him.

Vincent looked at me, and then took a few steps into the room, Chica following closely behind him. Vincent stopped right infront of me, looking down upon me. I looked back up at him, but started to feel uneasy.

"Foxy and Bonnie, do not leave this house, _Alice_." He said her name like poison. "You know what will happen to them out there, so why are you asking?" His voice was deep, dark, and something I hadn't really expected.

"We wanted to go, Father." Bonnie spoke up.

"You have all the books you could ever need for your studying, and yet, you want to go out there? What could you possibly need from the outside?" Vincent was started to get angrier as he looked around. I noticed Chica's concerned look. "I swear, if you're looking up those damned murder profiles, I'm gonna-" He raised his arm up, as if he was about to slap Bonnie, but started coughing instead.

"Master Vincent!" Chica said, running over to him, turning him away from us. She rubbed his back, calmed him down, and walked him out of the library.

There was a long period of silence. No one knew what to say, no one knew what to do, so no one did anything. Finally, I spoke up.

"I'm going." I said.

"What?" Foxy asked.

"I'm going." I repeated, picking up my notebook and walking out of the library.

I got to Alice's bedroom, closed and locked the door, and opened her closet. I pulled on a purple skirt, a purple shirt, and a pair of black shoes. I put my hair up the way Alice had it in the pictures scattered across her room. Two twin tails, but still some hair in the back.

I filled a backback with a couple of things. A water bottle, a notebook and pen, some newspaper clippings, and last but not least, a purple gemstone. I held it in the palm of my hand and sighed. "I'm gonna come home, Goldie..." I whispered to it. "I'm gonna come find you..."


End file.
